The overall objective of this study is to ascertain the effect of a breakfast meal on the bioavailability of Neosten coadministered with Citracal. It will test the hypothesis that in the standard format of Neosten taken with Citracal on an empty stomach, the fluoride bioavailability is unaffected by a breakfast given at the same time. We shall also comply with the FDA's minor concerns, by taking frequent blood sampling initially and for a longer period of 24 hours.